


Of Circles and Moonlight

by lasairfhiona



Category: Original Work
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 04:24:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3515309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>she reminisces about the circle and it's beginnings</p><p>1MW 100 Drabble/icon challenge prompt: dancing in the moonlight</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Circles and Moonlight

She walked around the circle touching each stone. She knew those stones. She knew them when they were standing and she knew them when she started to fall. She marked a journal with the years and a draw of how the stones fell. She knew when those supposed anthropologists who were no better than grave robbers came and desecrated the circle. She'd wept and tried to find a way to put the stones back, but couldn't. Now she came yearly, photographed the circle as it was, looking for any changes. 

And sometimes on days like today when the weather was wild she remembered the old days when they would worship here. Celebrate life and dance in the full moonlight. She sometimes missed those days. The world so insulated. Life was harder then, but also so much easier without the constant bombardment of everything today. She missed the wild abandon of dancing and twirling in and out of the shadows cast. Of drums and flutes keeping time. Keeping a rhythm. She missed laying between the stones, exhausted from dancing, watching as the moon set and the sun started to light the sky. She longed to once more dance with wild abandon under the moon just as she longed for so many thing long time past. 

Lost in her thoughts and memories, she hadn't really noticed the darkening of the sky. The moon was full tonight and maybe, just one more time, she would wait and dance as the moon rose over the landscape to a song she only heard in her memories anymore. And as the sky darkened and she watched the moon, full and large, her body moved, slowly at first, until her body found the rhythm once again and she became who she once used to be. A Druid.


End file.
